


Hawaii

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied





	Hawaii

_Hawaii_.  I almost wish I was joking, because no one will believe it, but he brought me to _Hawaii_.

God, Zo, it’s _so_ beautiful here.  I’ve never been one for travelling for the hell of it – I mean, Paris was fun because of the fashion and food and, yes, boys – but this resort is _incredible_.  There’s a pool a mile long with a below-ground bar you can swim up to, there’s a gorgeous restaurant by the water, there’s even silk sheets.  It feels like a dream. 

But the best part is Miles.  Every morning I get to wake up next to him knowing we can spend the day doing _literally nothing_ together.  And we’re here for three weeks!  I can’t even tell you how much I needed this – with finals and the play and Miles’ flashy office job, we barely talked until graduation.  I tried not to make a big deal out of it, because you know him, he’d freak out and quit his job or something, but he could tell I missed him.  He can always tell.  How does he do that?  He just knows things about people.

As soon as he told me to start packing for warm weather I started arguing about money and how he’s always going all-out for me.  He just kept smiling and waited for me to be done so he could tell me he already paid the hotel a non-refundable ten grand ( _ten!!! grand!!!)_ and that we might as well use it all up.  So here I am, sipping mango juice from a coconut, lying on _the_ most comfortable lounge chair I have ever seen, watching the sunset next to my boyfriend writing a postcard to my best friend. 

I wish you could be here, Zo.  You’d absolutely adore it.  Not so much the third wheel aspect, but when you find someone you want to take to paradise, this is exactly how you do it.  Even the flight over was first class!  Miles is still afraid of flying, bless his heart, so we both watched children’s films and had a little too much champagne.  He made me hold his hand even after he fell asleep too – it sounds cute, but ten hours might be a _touch_ too long not to move.

I’m not going to lie, I was half expecting a proposal, but I'm not complaining!  This is _perfect_.  I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.  Everything’s finally come together.  And not in the ‘everything is just how I want it’ kind of way.  I mean I’m happy with the person I am and with my relationship and my plans and back-up plans for college, moving, all of it.  When we get back to Toronto I’ll probably get stressed again but at least I’ll be able to remember how sure I feel about myself now which I hope will be comforting.

Wow.  You must think I’m high right now.  Miles is but I’m not.  I mean, I smoked a little last night but I couldn’t really relax like last time with you guys at Grace’s party because it was a different type of weed or something.  _Hawaiian_ weed _._   I don’t know what strain it was, or what a strain even _is,_ but Miles took me back to our room and helped me stay calm.  Actually, I made him sing to me because I knew I could!  He laughed the whole way through – but he’s hilarious when he’s high so I was alright.  Come to think of it, there might be a video…

**Miles here - I’m going to bribe him to delete it so don’t get your hopes up :)**

Sorry Zo, I’m sure I held out as long as I could.  Ah! I’m out of space! I’ll tell you everything when I get back, love you!! xx Tris


End file.
